True Colors
'About: '''This story is about two cats from two different Clans, becoming best friends The Starting Frostleaf sat down by the kits, promising them after warrior duties she would tell about her friendship. She took a deep breath and started. "It all started when, Softstar a Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and very soft fur stood up for her Clan. She was clever, respectful, and fierce in battle. On the other hand for SunClan there was Foxstar. He was a handsome and strong ginger tom with a white tail that resembles a fox's. He was quick and brave, he is a loyal warrior and faithful to his clan. Sometimes when he was being reckkless, he starts a fight with his sharp-tongue." The kits mewed with excitement. Frostleaf kept on. "Foxstar was arguing to Softstar at the only two Clan's gathering. He was arguing about how Softstar got all the good land for herself. She didn't answer much but Foxstar kept going on. Then thats what made him unsheathe his claws." "No! Not on a full moon!" One kit squealed. Frostleaf settled the kit then continued. "Foxstar pounced on Softstar, Softstar then started to fight, SunClan cats followed after their leader slashing at clawing at the at the MoonClan cats. I then Frostpaw was dodging each attack running, I bumped into someone. I looked up terrified, but it was just a brown tabby SunClan apprentice with pale yellow eyes. She was looking as terrified as me, and thats how it all Started...." Chapter One Frostpaw looked at the SunClan apprentice. "Follow me!" She meowed. The SunClan apprentice didn't hesitate and ran after her, they both ran down through the hollow. Frostpaw could hear her heavy breathing as they reached a small clearing to rest at. "Are you ok?" Frostpaw asked looking into the apprentice's eyes. The SunClan apprentice coughed then answered. "Y-yes, just a bit scatched." She looked at the scratch marks at her flank and legs. "Thank you...." The apprentice was a brown tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes. Unlike how Frostpaw was a icy white she-cat with amber eyes. "Im Frostpaw, apprentice of MoonClan." Frostpaw interduced herself. The other apprentice smiled. "Im Brightpaw, appprentice of SunClan." Each cat dipped their head nose's touching. "I hope we never have to go back in that mess, mostly because it's a full moon, StarClan won't be happy." Brightpaw meowed sadly looking back at the hollow. Frostpaw looked up at the night sky seeing some stars dissapear. "Someting bad will happen, I just know it..." She said worriedly. Brightpaw saw the stars. "Here, I know some place." She meowed taking Frostpaw to a downward slope into a tunnel. Frostpaw flared her nose. "Down, ''there?" Here eyes widened. Brightpaw smuggled a smile but it quickly vanished. "Er-yes..." Frostpaw looked at the damp tunnel and sighed heavily. "Lets go." Frostpaw took a small step. Brightpaw grunted. "Lets get a move on!" Brightpaw pushed past her and wents down the marshy tunnel dissapearing into the darkness. Frostpaw heasitated. "Come on!" Brightpaw's voice sounded. Frostpaw sighed and started to pad into the tunnel, she slipped a bit but got inside. Brightpaw's head was crouched because the tunnel had jagged rocks sticking above. Frostpaw's eyes widened and ducked her head. "I remember rumors about the warriors telling us that there was a cave down here, but..." Brightpaw stopped short. Frostpaw's voice was shaking. "B-but what?" Brightpaw hid her face. "A warrior came down here and never returned..." Frostpaw swallowed then her eyes narrowed. "Then why did we even come down here!?" She spat. Then continued with a mumble, "I knew coming here with a SunClan cat was no good..." Brightpaw obviously heard her, because her ears flicked and her eyes narrowed. "I know theres a cave down here! I'll find it..." Frostpaw looked worried. "O-okay...." Will continue in 3/20/10 Category:Fan Fictions